Sentiments et evolution
by raikov9
Summary: 19 ans après la guerre, les choses ont bien changées, les personnes ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient, et les Potter s'appliquent à réparer les petits coeurs brisés...  CHAPITRE 10 en ligne :D
1. Sur un quai de gare

Me revoila après un long moment de doute =)

**Paring**: Albus/Scorpius ; Harry/Draco

**YAOI**

* * *

><p><strong>SENTIMENTS ET EVOLUTION<strong>

Merlin comme il se sentait mal à cet instant.

Poussant son chariot plein de bagages, tant bien que mal.

- Albus, tu es sûr, tu ne veux pas que je pousse le chariot?

- Mais nan, c'est bon rassura le gosse, se parant d'un sourire crispé.

Pour seul réponse, la main rassurante de son père se resserra sur son épaule.

- Allez, allez dépêchez-vous, activa Ginny, quand elle remarqua son mari et son fils cadet à la traine.

- M'man stresse pas Albus, il est déjà a CA de se pisser dessus, se moqua James en pointe du peloton Potter, poussant lui aussi son propre chariot.

- Mais je ne stresse personne, je veux juste ne pas manquer le train.

James leva les yeux au ciel aussitôt.

- Sa mère,Ginny Potter ou la sorcière la plus angoissée du Royaume-Uni.

Et elle avait le don de savoir partager son stress. Insupportable à force.

Heureusement qu'elle savait bien cuisiner, soupira James.

Ce dernier jeta un oeil autour de lui, à la recherche d'un camarade, malgré la gare bondée, mais pour le moment, aucun visage familier ne vint à son encontre.

Et ce brouhaha incessant, lui donnait l'impression agaçante de réduire sa vision, allez savoir pourquoi.

- HA! Le Pouddlard express est à quai, se rassura Ginny.

Le fils aîné, se garda bien de rappeler qu'ils avaient une heure d'avance, et poursuivi sa route.

Un peu plus loin derrière lui, Harry et Albus avaient entamés une conversation pour le moins sérieuse.

- Ne t'en fais pas Al', on est toujours très tendu au début les premiers jours, mais on s'y habitue vite!

Albus fixa son père.

- Je n'en doute pas, et puis je sais que, mis à part la guerre, tu y a vécus de bons moments.

Harry ne put contenir son sourire nostalgique.

Oui, c'était bien vrai, il y avait vécu de bon moment, accompagné de Ron et d'Hermione.

Et ce malgré la menace constante qui les cernaient.

Alors, les années que James et Albus allaient y vivre, ne pourraient être que merveilleuse, le danger une fois pour toute écarté.

- James me saoule trop avec cette histoire de répartition, ronchonna le plus jeune.

- N'écoute pas ce qu'il te dis, il cherche à te déstabiliser, tu le connais non? C'est à se demander par quel miracle il a atterrit à Griffondor ce petit con, marmonna le brun.

Albus considéra un instant les propos de son père et exposa, le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Tu sais...Machiavel...il est mort un 22 juin...Et James est né un 22 juin...Je suis sûûûûûr que ce n'est pas un hasard.

Harry rigola de bon coeur, Merlin, ses fils ne changeraient jamais.

James était toujours volontaire, tête brûlé et trop franc pour son propre bien. Tandis qu' Albus restait toujours en retrait, calculant les situations, et pesant ses mots à chaque instant. Plus mature que James dans un sens.

Harry ne doutais pas une seconde de l'identité de la future maison d' Albus.

Le Pouddlard Express, se dessina peu à peu à l'horizon.

Tout de noir et de rouge flamboyant.

Bon et bien voilà, nous y sommes.

Albus hocha vaguement la tête à cette constatation.

Le quai était bondé de petit attroupement familiaux ou amicaux.

Les amis s'enlaçaient, discutaient, rigolaient, les parents quand à eux, tenaient leurs rôles à la perfection, donnaient religieusement leurs dernières recommandations, d'autres pleuraient à chaude larmes, surement des départ de première année.

Harry laissa errer son regard sur la marrée humaine, tentant d'apercevoir un groupuscule roux.

Ron lui ayant donné rendez-vous sur le quai 9 ¾ mais...

- Papa! Papaaa!

Harry redescendit brusquement sur terre, avisant son fils aîné qui s'approchait.

Ce dernier pointa vaguement quelque chose dans son dos et sur un ton conspirateur, demanda:

- Papa c'est lui Malfoy?

Le survivant plissa les yeux, se raccrochant à la direction pointée par son fils.

- Mais nan, plus à gauuuuche, precisa James la mâchoire serrée, et son oeil gauche clignant avec force, dans un souci de discrétion.

Albus roula des yeux devant le bêtise de son grand frère.

Enfin, « bêtise » qui l'intriguait tout de même, pour une fois.

- Oui...c'est lui, murmura le brun.

Il resta planté la, ses deux marmots commençant à jacter avec ferveur, enfin, surtout James.

- Restez- la.

Albus et James s'arrêtèrent de piailler.

- Je reviens tout de suite...Ginny! Fais gaffe au gosses un instant! Prevint t'il.

Cette dernière un peu plus loin, qui s'échinait à cherchait son frère, revint sur ses pas, un rien agacé.

Le Survivant entendit vaguement un « on peut se garder tout seul » outré de James.

Mais pour l'instant, son attention n'était attiré que par une chose, une personne.

Il se fraya un chemin dans la foule, ne quittant pas la chevelure blonde des yeux.

Malfoy, de dos et agenouillé devant son fils, semblait réajusté son uniforme neutre, et noir fournit par Pouddlard. Le tout premier uniforme.

Harry s'arrêta derrière lui, un peu gêné par la situation, qu'il avait lui-même provoqué.

Ses mots restaient obstinément coincé dans sa gorge.

- Papa, y'a un monsieur derrière toi, dit une petite voix qui sortit de suite le grand brun de sa léthargie.

Malfoy se redressa avec élégance et se retourna.

- Potter? S'exclama t'il, ses yeux cernés et sans âmes, ne cachant pas son étonnement.

Et Harry se retrouva comme un con, au pied du mur.

- Euh, bonjour Malfoy, je tenais...à te présenter mes condoléances, murmura le survivant, sincèrement désolé.

Draco grimaça légèrement, son regard ratissant le sol.

Il avait maigri, beaucoup.

Lui qui d'ordinaire était si classe, sa robe paraissait flotter autour de lui.

L'ancien serpentard se contenta d'hocher la tête en guise de remerciement.

Sa main longue et diaphane malaxait nerveusement l'épaule de son rejeton, l'adulte étant beaucoup trop perdu dans ses pensées pour s'en apercevoir.

Le regard émeraude coula sur le petit blond

- Il te ressemble, sourit pudiquement Harry.

Draco regarda son fils, et sourit sans joie, sa main fine remontant doucement vers la chevelure blonde de son descendant.

- Enchanté jeune homme, moi c'est Harry, dit t'il en lui tendant chaleureusement la main.

Le petit hésita quelque instant, puis serra la grande main halée.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Scorpius Malfoy monsieur.

C'était le portrait craché de son père au même age.

Même petit menton pointu, même petit nez pointu.

En revanche, ses cheveux n'étaient pas retenu par du gel et ses yeux n'exprimait en aucun cas le dédain, juste une peine immense, bien trop difficile à cacher pour un gamin de son age.

L'aristocrate s'abstint de tout commentaire tandis que Harry lâcha doucement la petite main, pour regarder le père dans les yeux.

Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait mais...Il le fit quand même.

Harry tendit la main à son ancienne Nemesis.

Alors Draco hésita comme son fils quelques instants auparavant, mais pour des raisons différentes.

Tentant de détecter la plaisanterie ou la moquerie dans ce geste, mais rien à part la franchise ne brillait dans les yeux du Survivant.

Alors pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ravala sa fierté es ses principes.

Il serra la main halée avec le plus de conviction possible.

- Harry! Alors!

Les deux anciennes Nemesis regardèrent en directions de l'appelle.

Ginny, entourée de sa marmaille et de celle de son frère, faisant de grand signes à son mari, bien vite suivi par Ron.

- Je dois y aller, murmura Harry renouant le contact visuel avec le blond, leur main se lâchèrent.

Il fit un rapide clin d'oeil a Scorpius, et pressa rapidement l'avant-bras maigre du blond.

- Au plaisir de te revoir Malfoy.

Puis il se détourna en direction de sa famille, écartant grand les bras pour réceptionner Hugo et Rose qui courraient vers lui.

Malfoy le regarda partir et se sentit cruellement insignifiant, à nouveau.

Un regard à son fils lui apprit, qu'il en était de même pour lui.

Et a cette instant il détestait tout ce qu'il représentait.

Il prit doucement son fils dans ses bras, terrorisé par le destin qui s'imposait à eux, s'il n'était pas si stupide, il aurait supplié Potter d'abuser de son influence sur les professeurs de Pouddlard.

Pour protéger son fils des éventuels représailles qu'il risquait de subir.

Sa femme s'en été déjà allé à jamais, il ne voulais pas perdre sa seule raison de vivre, il ne voulait pas que la vie ne les abiment, pas encore.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p>

* * *

><p>Voila, j'espère que ce premier chap vous a plu =)<p> 


	2. Répartition

**Le chapitre 2 de Evolution et Sentiments que j'ai essayé de corriger :D**

**Bonne lecture =)**

* * *

><p>- Et je ne tolèrerai aucun manquement au règlement, ai-je été claire? Demanda Mac Gonagall de son ton sec et calme.<p>

- Oui madame, répondirent quelques élèves timidement quand les autres hochaient la tête.

Rassemblés en bas d'un immense escalier de pierre, les futures premières années vêtus de leur uniforme noirs, écoutaient attentivement les conseils de la directrice de Pouddlard.

Un vieux chapeau pointu vissé sur la tête, et le regard perçant.

Nul doute qu'elle s'évertuait à faire régner l'ordre et la discipline dans son colossale établissement.

C'était à ce demander comment son père avait tant de fois pu esquiver ce regard acéré, pour ses fameuses escapades nocturnes, songea Albus.

Bien, nous allons poursuivre, fit-t'elle d'un air entendu en reprenant son chemin.

Et toute la petite troupe bougea comme un seul homme.

- Bon sang, j'ai peur, murmura Rose à l'attention d'Albus.

Ce dernier acquiesça mais ne parla pas.

Il faisait tout son possible pour paraître imperturbable et visiblement sa cousine avait besoin de réconfort, alors il n'allait surement pas s'épancher sur ses propres peurs.

Elle le sortit de sa rêverie en tirant sur sa manche d'un coup sec.

- Regarde Al', le blond la-bas, c'est Scorpius Malfoy!

Le brun soupira...Oui et?

Il connaissait déjà la suite de son monologue, elle lui sortirait sans doute à quel point il devait être dangereux de fréquenter un Malfoy, que leurs âmes étaient rongées par la magie noire et ce depuis des générations.

Evidemment, elle n'était pas la fille de Ron pour rien.

Car ce dernier et malgré toutes ces années, n'avait jamais pu endiguer le ressentiment qu'il éprouvait envers les Malfoy, n'hésitant pas à placer quelques pics bien senties lors des diner de familles, sachant parfaitement que la flopée de Weasley le conforterait dans ses dires, en rajoutant même parfois.

Heureusement lui, Albus, avait les idées beaucoup moins arrêtées que sa cousine et la cause en été très simple, son père ne parlait jamais des Malfoy de cette façon.

Biens sûr, il avait déjà évoqué ses petites gueguerres auxquelles se vouait le trio infernal et Draco Malfoy dans leur jeunesse mais jamais Harry n'en avait profité pour le rabaisser d'une quelconque façon et aussi gratuitement et méchamment que Ron.

Scorpius avait l'air tout sauf agressif, bien au contraire, complètement en retrait du groupe, il se retrouvait relégué tout derrière pratiquement au même niveaux que Albus et Rose.

Et d'après ses quelques coup d'oeil en arrière, le blondinet paraissait triste et ailleurs, happé par ses pensé brun grimaça.

Astoria Malfoy était morte il y avait quelques semaines de cela, la nouvelle avait fait la une de plusieurs journaux sorcier, son père avait été surpris à l'entente de cette sombre nouvelle, puis taciturne, presque triste.

- Albus tu m'écoutes quand je te parle? Se vexa la rouquine.

- Bien, nous sommes arrivés, déclara solennellement Mac Gonagall, plantée devant deux immenses portes en bois, nous allons faire notre entrée dans la Grande salle.

Puis, par enchantement, les deux portes s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître devant les jeunes visages stupéfaits, quatre longues tables, bordés de part et d'autres d'élèves, applaudissant avec entrain les nouveaux arrivant.

Ces derniers s'avancèrent au centre de l'immense pièce, ébahit par les effets magique du plafond.

- C'est celui dont maman m'avait parlé, commenta Rose.

Les nuages fictifs et filandreux paraissaient si loin dans le plafond et pourtant si près, laissant parfois apercevoir, un ciel d'encre étoilé.

Des étendards suspendus dans le vide, représentait les quatre maisons, et une bouffée de fierté emplit le coeur d'Albus à cet instant, ému par le fait de fouler le même sol que son père, vingt ans auparavant.

Mais sans attendre plus que cela, il chercha à la table Gryffondor son frère qui devait certainement essayer de le chercher aussi.

Et la recherche en question ne fut pas bien longue « **Albuuus je suis laaaa** »

Le jeunot tourna la tête, son frère, James, gesticulait dans tout les sens tentant de capter l'attention de Albus, courageusement maintenu par Hugo, aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

- Merci monsieur Potter, je crois que tout le monde sait que vous êtes là à présent, soupira la directrice complètement blasé, ce qui déclencha quelques rires dans la salle.

Puis elle prit place près d'un tabouret, un chapeau usé et visiblement recousu à certain endroit, posé dessus.

Elle présenta rapidement le corps enseignant, puis les fonctions du fameux, choipeau magique, même si tous les élèves ici savaient déjà de quoi il s'agissait.

L'appel commença alors, l'esprit d'Albus décrochant vite sous le ton monocorde de la directrice, les premières déclarations du choipeau avait beau être surprenantes, après tout, des chapeaux parlant ce n'était pas banale, même dans le monde sorcier, il avait quand même lâché l'affaire...

- **MALFOY SCORPIUS HYPERION!**

Et la, l'ambiance bonne enfant qui dominait l'atmosphère fut balayé par une tension presque palpable.

Tout avait changé, du tout au tout, les visages, les mimiques, la posture des professeurs.

Ils étaient comme...Gênés.

Scorpius traversa le groupe de premier année, pas très enclin à s'écarter sur son passage, tête basse.

Et quand le blond passa, près d'Albus, ce dernier entendu clairement les murmures destinés au blondin.

_**Mangemort on va te faire la peau, tu vas payé pour ton père, fils de pute je vais pas te louper...**_

Et sans prévenir, le blond s'effondra violemment au sol accompagné de rires et de moqueries mesquine.

- Qui a fait ca, hurla Mac Gonagall, presque hystérique, fendant le groupe de premiers années, Monsieur Malfoy, est-ce que ca peut allez? Demanda t'elle, le relevant doucement par un bras.

Le blond hocha mollement la tête.

- Jeune gens, je crois que vous m'avait mal comprise tout à l'heure, si je reprends encore quelqu'un à faire ce genre de chose sur n'importe qui, je saurai prendre les décisions définitives adéquats.

Elle se retourna vivement, une grimace outrée sur le visage, et s'appliqua à escorter le blond jusqu'à son tabouret, époussetant parfois les petites épaules.

Elle ne put réfréné un regard inquiet vers la table des enseignants, regard largement partagé.

Ils se doutaient tous que le petit Malfoy aurait du mal à s'intégrer...

Elle posa distraitement le choipeau sur la tête blonde.

- Allons, pourquoi pleures-tu jeune Malfoy?

- ...Je...Je ne pleure pas, murmura Scorpius effrayé, et la mâchoire serrée.

Et bien, je peux déjà dire que tu es un petit menteur...

- Non...Je...

- Ne dis rien petit, laisse moi réfléchir,...Hum...Tu es trop pur pour atterrir à Serpentard!

- ...

- Ton intelligence sera une arme redoutable pour tenir tête à tous ces voyous...

Scrorpius regarda devant lui, il avait l'impression que tout les gamins, lui en voulait à mort, et qu'il n'attendaient qu'une chose, le coincer dans un coin, et lui faire regretter le jour de sa naissance, Merlin...

Ses petits doigts maigres s'agrippèrent au rebord du vieux tabouret, il voulait son père, il avait besoin de lui, il ne put empêcher un gémissement douloureux de franchir ses lèvres au souvenir si frais du père, presque en larme, qu'il avait laissé sur le quai de la gare de King's Cross , sa mère aurait du être la aussi... Son coeur ne supporta pas davantage se souvenir...

Le petit Scorpius serrait sa mâchoire a s'en briser les os, mes malgré tout ses efforts son regard devint irrémédiablement flou, et les larmes commencèrent à emprunter leurs éternels chemin...

- **SERDAIGLE!**

Scorpius écarquilla les yeux, pas sur d'avoir bien entendu.

Et le silence lourd retomba à nouveau dans la salle, l'héritier Malfoy se dirigea mécaniquement vers la table appropriée dans un silence de mort, avant qu'un murmure ne brise celui-ci.

- Mais il pleure! Il aurait du atterrir à Poufsouffle!

Quelques rires s'élevèrent dans la salle, et Mac Gonagall,rouge brique, rugit :

- Il suffit Smith! Vingts points en moins pour Griffondor!

Et son intervention eu au moins l'intérêt de ramener le calme, choquant par la même les élèves de Griffondor, vingt points en moins pour ça, il ne fallait tout de même pas abuser.

- Bon...**POTTER ALBUS SEVERUS.**

Le fils du Survivant ne se laissa pas le temps de réfléchir, et fonça sur le tabouret, il s'assit et vissa le choixpeau de lui-même sur la tête.

- Jeune Potter, quel honneur! ET quel entrain!

- …

- Et bien, encore un choix difficile...

- …?

- Tu es courageux, jeune homme, mais tu es aussi rusé, très rusé, bien plus que ton père.

Albus esquissa un sourire.

- Arf...décidément, le dilemme est le même...

- ...

- ...A chaque génération...

- ...?

Macgonagall fronça les sourcils devant cette longue hésitation...

- **SERPENTARD!NONGRIFFONDOR!**

Un silence choqué frappa la grande salle à nouveau, les élèves, bouché bées regardaient le choixpeau et Albus, comme si le ciel leur était tombé sur la tête.

Les enseignants n'en menaient pas large non plus, Mac Gonagall crut un instant qu'elle allait s'évanouir!

Depuis toute ses années passé dans ce vieux collège, ce fut bien la première fois qu'elle assista à...CA.

Le choixpeau commençait 'il a se faire vieux?

Elle se reprit néanmoins, sa voix ne cachant pas un instant sa nervosité.

- Mais, monsieur Potter...Monsieur Potter doit se diriger vers quelle table?

- Griffondor! Répéta plus doucement le choixpeau.

Quelques soupirs soulagés accompagnèrent la décision du vieux chapeau, n'empêchant aucunement les murmures étonnés de se propager.

Et après quelques secondes d'hésitations, la maison rouge et or fit une ovation au dernier Potter.

Celui-ci se dirigea dans un état second vers sa table, vite attrapé par des bras familier.

- Bon t'as voulu nous faire quoi la frérot! Tu m'as fait flippé! S'exclama James dans un éclat de rire...

Et moi donc, pensa Albus...

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	3. Interlude I Petits papiers

**Je risque de poster des mini chapitres comme ca, que j'appellerai "interlude".**

**Le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture...**

* * *

><p><strong>INTERLUDE I<strong>

**PETITS PAPIERS**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Salut P'pa!<strong>_

_**Tout se passe plutôt bien ici, c'est aussi fantastique et merveilleux que vous me l'aviez dis maman et toi.**_

_**Tu vas être content, j'ai atterri à Griffondor, mais franchement c'était limite!**_

_**Le choipeau avait l'intention de m'envoyer à Serpentard, mais il s'est rattrapé.**_

_**Je crois que j'ai vécu mon premier grand moment de solitude à Pouddlard, mais je crois que le pire ca a été pour Malfoy. Les élèves se sont pas gênés pour se moquer de lui, il en a même pleurer.**_

_**Tu sais je crois qu'il n'est pas comme les gens le voient, d'ailleurs le choipeau l'a envoyé à Serdaigle. En passant, j'ai entendu dire que la professeure de DCFM était enceinte! S'il te plait, fait ton possible pour venir enseigner à sa place! Je suis sur que MacGo appuiera ta candidature!**_

_**Ca serait trop génial de t'avoir parmi nous, et puis James fermerai son clapet plus souvent, tu devrais voir comment il se la joue, c'est déplorable!**_

_**Embrasse fort maman pour moi, pareil pour toi!**_

_**Al'**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonjour papa,<strong>_

_**Tu me manques.**_

_**Je viens d'être intégré à Serdaigle.**_

_**Je suis content, j'ai échappé à Serpentard comme tu l'espérais.**_

_**Les gens sont sympathique.**_

_**Tu me manques.**_

_**Scorpius**_

* * *

><p>A suivre<p>

**Réponse à la review Anonyme**

**Mionette**

Aw merci!

T'inquiete pas, Albus sera la pour prendre soin de lui!

**Menoly** (tu as un compte ffnet, mais apparemnt tu n'acceptes pas mes MP, alors je répond à ta review du 1er chapitre ici! )

C'est clair, les Malfoys ont changés.

Draco n'est pas sorti indemne de la guerre et ca l'a poussé à changer de point de vu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos commentaires, et merci aussi à mes lecteurs!**

**Ca me fait plaisir!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>Harry reposa la lettre sur le micro-onde, en évidence.<p>

Alors comme ça, son fils a failli atterrir à Serpentard? Rien d'étonnant quand on le connaissait...

En fait la seule chose d'étonnant la dedans c'est qu'il n'y soit pas allé.

Mais bon, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Harry prépara un petit ramequin de nourriture et l'apporta à Snow, la chouette immaculée d'Albus.

Elle lui rappelait tellement Edwige.

Il soupira brusquement, s'empêchant de laisser ses pensées divaguer.

Bref, le plus important c'était qu'Albus se sente bien à Poudlard, James serait là pour lui en cas de besoin, il avait beau faire le clown, il savait prendre ses responsabilités quand les circonstances l'exigeaient, et tout le monde n'avait visiblement pas cette chance!

Est-ce que Draco savait pour son fils? Et sinon, qu'est-ce qu'il ferait s'il venait à le savoir?

Toutes ses questions le tracassait, il devait bien le reconnaître.

Sur le quai de gare, le jour du départ, l'idée que le petit Malfoy paye les pots cassés lui avait déjà effleuré l'esprit, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé que les représailles commencent dès le premier jour, surtout devant les professeurs.

Il se gratta pensivement la tête puis resserra le cordon du pantalon de pyjama, il avait peut-être une solution, mais avant ca, il devait s'entretenir avec Macgonagall.

**HP/DM ASP/SM**

Draco esquissa un sourire amer.

_Une lettre si courte..._

Son regard dériva.

Le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant, on pouvait clairement entendre les oiseaux chanter par intermittence.

Assis tranquillement sur une des chaises de son jardin, le souffle doux de septembre venait lui caresser les joues, faisant parfois voler ses cheveux un peu trop long et un peu trop fin, il les remis sommairement en ordre.

Malgré ce tableau apaisant, rien ne venait alléger le coeur du blond.

Scorpius devait vraiment avoir la tête en l'air pour écrire deux fois qu'il lui manquait.

Ou alors tout ne se passait pas si bien qu'il voulait le faire croire...

Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieur.

Il avait longuement hésité à envoyer son fils à Poudlard, il avait pensé à payer un précepteur mais s'était finalement rétracté.

Scorpius était fils unique et avait toujours vécu loin des autres enfants de son age?C'était la tradition, les jeunes Malfoy ne se mêlaient à la société sorcière que lors de leur première année scolaire.

Les années précédente étant assurées par des précepteurs talentueux et grassement payés, parfois, les parents eux-même éduquaient leurs enfants.

Il avait tenu à lui apprendre le français, tous les Malfoy parlaient français, du moins tout ceux qui étaient fière de leur origine, 99% des Malfoy en d'autres mots. Bref, Poudlard s'était la seule manière qu'il avait trouvé pour qu'il se socialise et qu'il commence une vie normale.

La monotonie au manoir n'aurait fait que raviver le souvenir de sa mère, et il n'avait pas besoin de ça.

Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, il devait absolument garder un oeil sur son fils.

Car nul doutes que ce dernier lui cacherait des choses.

Peut-être que s'il parlait avec MacGonagall, elle prendrait ses demandes en considération, même s'il avait de sérieux doutes la-dessus.

L'aristocrate invoqua du papier Kraft et une ficelle solide dans un claquement de doigts, et s'appliqua à couvrir le gros paquet de chocogrenouilles qu'il avait acheté pour son fils avant même qu'il ne parte pour Poudlard.

Quand il eu fini, il siffla brièvement obtenant pour réponse un hululement tout aussi bref et des battements d'ailes.

Draco attacha le précieux paquet ( pas à ses yeux évidemment, à ceux de son fils bien sûre) et y fixa une petite lettre.

Rapporte le à ton propriétaire, ordonna le blond.

L'hibou ne se fit pas prier et s'envola après une caresse affectueuse , laissant dans son sillage un père esseulé, qui ne rêvait que d'une chose, enfourcher son balais et le suivre.

**HPDM ASPSM**

_**10h34 Conversation par cheminette Harry Potter/ Minerva Macgonagall**_

- Monsieur Potter quelle surprise! Comment allez-vous?

- Bien merci Mme la directrice et vous même?

- On fait aller, que me vaut cette entretien, demanda la vieille dame.

- Et bien je ne sais pas trop comment demander ça...J'ai...Entendu dire que la professeure de défense contre les forces du mal attendait un heureux événement et...Harry s'interrompit quand le visage de flammes lui parut très étonné puis blasé.Vraiment blasé.

- Monsieur Potter, j'allais naïvement vous demander comment cette information confidentielle était parvenue à vos oreilles, mais se serait insulter l'intelligence de vos fils n'est-ce pas?

Le brun rigola nerveusement.

- Effectivement, miss Harper est enceinte et?

- Et...Je voulais savoir si le poste était encore à pourvoir?

- Comment? Et bien, nous n'avons pas encore trouver de remplaçant, pourquoi une telle question monsieur Potter?

- Je serai intéressé pas ce poste.

- Pardon? Demanda la directrice un peu interloqué, mais c'est un travail à plein temps, et nous ne savons même pas si vous avez la fibre pédagogique, entre autre...

- Madame MacGonagall, je pourrai passer des test pour vous convaincre, c'est vrai, je n'ai aucune expérience dans l'enseignement,mais avec un programme solide et un suivi, au début au moins, ca serait peut-être possible...

Macgonagall resta silencieuse, pesant le pour et le contre.

- La routine de mon travail m'ennuie profondément, j'ai besoin de retourner à Poudlard, j'aimerai enseigner, apprendre aux autres ce que je sais, continua Harry sur un ton qu'il espérait convaincant.

- Vraiment, je suis surprise par votre demande, mais, il est vrai qu'avoir Harry Potter comme professeur ne peut être que bénéfique. Ecoutez, je vais avoir une conversation avec miss Harper, si elle accepte, elle passera le temps qui lui reste à enseigner, à vous seconder et vous guider.

- Merci Madame, s'exclama Harry, heureux!

- Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, je ne suis encore sûre de rien, je reprendrai contact avec vous, sur ce, passez une bonne journée.

- Oui madame bonne journée!

Mais la flamme de la directrice s'était déjà éteinte.

**HPDM ASPSM**

_**2 jours plus tard...**_

MacGonagall ouvrit la lettre apportée quelques secondes plus tôt par une magnifique chouette.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle la voyait, loin de la, lui apportant chaque fois des lettres à l'écriture fine et belle. Les lettre d'un père angoissé de savoir son fils loin de lui. Mais ce jour la, avant même de lire la lettre, qui ressemblerait surement aux autres, la directrice su qu'elle avait une solution pour Draco.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

><p><strong>RAR<strong>

**Opalle**

**Merci d'avoir lu!**

**Oui je pense approfondir tout ca, mais pas tout de suite lol**

**Je vais laissé les persos « s'installer » d'abord.**

**Harry a 37 / 38 ans dans cette fic, si ca peut t'aider à situer les événement, il a eu Albus a 26 ans.**

**Voilou.**

**Anonyme**

**lol**

**Merci!**

**Désolée de te décevoir, mais il y aura d'autres interludes, peut-être plus long, en même temps, c'est difficile de faire plus court lol**


	5. Chapter 5

**J'ai essayé de faire un chapitre plus long, mais vraiment je n'y arrive pas lol**

**Merci à mes lecteurs et merci à mes reviewers ^0^**

**Je réponds aux reviews pour les non-enregistrés à la fin de la fic! =)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 5<strong>

Harry mâchouillait l'omelette trop salé sans réelle enthousiasme, un peu gêné par la réaction de Ginny qui s'appliquait à entretenir l'atmosphère glaciale du guerre froide s'était déclenchée une semaine plus tôt, quand Harry s'était entretenu avec MacGonagall au sujet de son possible futur poste.

La rousse lui avait reprochée son égoïsme et elle avait raison.

Il s'apprêtait à laisser sa femme derrière lui, sa relation conjugale au profit d'une meilleure situation professionnelle.

C'était clairement égoïste de sa part et chaque fois qu'elle le lui faisait remarquer, il ne pouvait répondre, son instinct de survie l'en empêchant vivement.

De toute façon, il en avait plus rien à foutre, cette situation avait trop durée...

- Ginny, je suis vraiment désolé, je...

- Je sais Harry, tu t'es déjà excusé mille fois, mais le résultat sera le même! Je resterai seule dans cette immense maison pendant que ma famille, mes gosses, mon mari, vivront loin de moi? Harry, si toi aussi tu pars, plus rien ne me retiens ici!

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? Demanda doucement Harry.

La rouquine soupira, profondément énervée.

- Bon sang! Ne fait pas semblant de ne rien voir!Tu voudrais que je réagisse comment hein?Dis-moi! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Harry? Tu n'es plus le même...

Sur ce, elle déposa ses couverts brutalement, manquant de peu de briser l'assiette, et s'en alla sans dire un mot.

Le brun ferma les yeux un instant, tant pis, il ne cèderait pas cette fois.

Il avait accepté plein de chose pour Ginny.

Se marier, en premier lieu, et même si quand il était jeune, il idéalisait cette union, ayant pour exemple ses parents unis jusque dans la mort, ou encore les Weasley, qui malgré toutes ses années avait l'air de toujours s'aimer,son point de vu avait bien changé.

Au contact d'autre sorciers et de la vie de couple en général, la vision du mariage lui sembla moins féérique.

Le travail ensuite, il avait accepté bon gré mal gré que sa femme vienne travailler avec lui.

Elle n'était pas Auror mais secrétaire, à temps partiel seulement, le reste de son temps elle le passait avec ses amies, le genre de super copines qui se retrouvent pour faire du shopping.

Alors il avait bien le droit de se faire plaisir lui aussi, de quitter cette routine oppressante qui commençait à l'écoeurer de tout, aujourd'hui, une opportunité trop longtemps attendu s'était enfin présenté à lui, il n'allait surement pas la laisser filer.

**HPDM/ASPSM**

Scorpius s'était précipité hors de la grande salle à la fin du repas, désireux d'ouvrir le paquet et la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir de son père.

Il rasait les murs du couloir, cherchant à ne pas trop attirer l'attention, peine perdue avec ses cheveux blond, il se repérait de loin.

Alors il préférait baisser les yeux s'assurant ainsi d'éviter les regards noirs ou plein de pitié, parce que oui, malgré toutes les réactions négatives que sa présence suscitait il n'était pas rare de croiser un élève qui ne lui manifestait pas d'animosité.

Au pire ils étaient neutre au mieux ils le saluaient timidement et discrètement.

Encore un angle de couloir et il était arrivé à un des nombreux escaliers qui menaient au « territoire » des serdaigles.

Il ne cessait de regarder l'écriture fine et familière sur l'enveloppe, quand un choc soudain et violent le propulsa à terre, s'affalant peu glorieusement à terre, il avait laissé échapper le colis alors que l'enveloppe, maintenant écrabouillée, n'avait pas quittée son poing.

- C'est Malfoy, entendit t'il.

Le blondinet se releva à toute vitesse, sa courte expérience de collégien lui ayant douloureusement appris à ne jamais rester à terre, à la merci de ces ennemis.

- Tu pourrais faire gaffe où tu vas Malfoy! Hurla le brun qui lui était rentré dedans par mégarde.

- Ca va James, n'exagère pas non plus, t'étais trop occupé à pavaner pour...

Mais Scorpius ne s'attarda pas sur la conversation docte que tenait le rouquin, ses yeux bleus limpides cherchaient désespérément le colis perdu sur la vieille pierre du sol.

- Tiens, je crois que c'est à toi.

Scorpius se retourna, surpris par cette phrase calme et posée, alors que les deux grands de derrière se chamaillaient dans une cacophonie toute enfantine.

Un jeune homme lui tendait un paquet, avec un petit sourire désolé aux lèvres.

Scorpius s'en empara puis coinça la lettre froissée dans les ficelles solides du paquet, n'osant relever les yeux vers le garçon de son age.

- Excuse mon frère, il est débile quand il s'y met...En fait non, il est toujours débile.

Scorpius, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres,reporta son attention sur le frère en question toujours passionné par sa joute verbe avec son ami roux.

- Moi c'est Albus et toi? Malfoy c'est ca?

- Oui...C'est ça, au revoir, murmura t'il précipitamment.

- Attends! Mais ton prénom, c'est quoi?

- Euh...Scorpius..

Puis il s'en alla, laissant à personne le temps de réagir, il se retourna néanmoins vers Albus et mima un merci du bout des lèvres, puis se retourna et s'en alla pour de bon.

- De rien, répondit Albus, dans le vide.

- L'est trop bizarre lui, s'exclama James, en posant son bras sur les épaules de son frère.

- C'est toi qui est bizarre, soupirèrent de concert le plus jeune et le roux.

**HPDM ASPSM**

Il referma la porte du dortoir derrière lui, soulagé d'être enfin arrivé à destination et a la vu de celui-ci, vide de toute présence sorcière, son soulagement n'en fut que plus grand.

Il déballa le paquet, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il contenait, un colis de cette taille, de ce poids ca ne faisait aucun mystère pour lui.

Son sourire s'élargit quand il croqua dans sa première choco-grenouille, ravi de l'attention de son père.

Scorpius s'essaya sur son lit moelleux en profitant pour ce déchausser négligemment, il sortit la petite lettre, le coeur battant, son père lui avait écris comme promis :

_**Bonjour Scorpius,**_

_**j'espère que ce petit rien te fera plaisir,**_

_**donne moi de tes nouvelles, je pense à toi très fort.**_

_**Je t'aime**_

_**Papa**_

La lettre était brève, son père l'avait toujours été après tout.

Mais ca ne l'empêchait pas de lui faire part de ses sentiments très clairement, sans jamais tourner autour du pot.

Lors d'un après-midi d'automne, il y a quelque années de cela, dans une petite chambre de Sainte Mangouste, Draco Malfoy avait expliqué à son fils que chez les Malfoy, montrer ses sentiments aux personnes qui comptaient était quelque chose d'inimaginable, de dégradant et de ridicule.

Il s'était alors penché sur son fils alité, encore un peu groggy par la lourde opération sorcière qu'il avait subi la veille, et l'avait serré dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le pu sans lui faire de mal, et dans un murmure lui avait confié _**« Je te promet de ne plus me cacher derrière ses airs indifférents qui me tiennent si loin de toi».**_

Et il avait tenu sa promesse.

Passant un temps considérable avec son fils, les débuts avait été étranges pour Draco, car même s'il n'avait pas élevé son fils avec la même indifférence que Lucius avait usé pour l'éduqué, lui, le changement avait été un peu troublant.

Mais ni Draco ni Scorpius ne le regrettait.

Draco avait appris à laisser tomber ses barrières,il s'en était longtemps voulu d'avoir suivi ses principes familiaux grotesque.

Mais tout cela était derrière eux maintenant.

Scorpius s'allongea sous ses couettes encore tout habillé, armé de son paquet de choco-grenouille qu'il délaissa quelques minutes après.

La fatigue le gagnait doucement mais surement,il bailla fort peu élégamment et décréta qu'une sieste ne lui ferai pas de mal.

Ses mains plongèrent sous son oreiller à la recherche d'un châle gris perle au doux parfum sucré.

Le châle de sa mère, son fétiche, celui qu'elle aimait et qu'elle portait le plus souvent.

C'est dans cet arôme rassurant que Scorpius sombra dans un profond sommeil.

_**HPDM ASPSM**_

- Scorpius? C'est bizarre comme prénom, ca vient d'où?

- Ca te va bien de dire ca toi! Monsieur qui se parle tout seule devant la glace en roulant des mécaniques, railla Albus à l'encontre de son frère.

- Mouai, en même temps c'est normal que tu prennes la défense de Malfoy sur ce coup...

- …?

- Vu le prénom que tu te tapes aussi! S'esclaffa James.

- Il n'avait pas l'air si maléfique que ça, continua Albus, ne relevant pas les conneries de son frère.

- Ouai, pas comme ce qu'on mon père à l'air de croire en tout cas, rajouta Hugo, enfin en même temps, C'est plutôt le père de Scorpius qui s'en prend plein la tronche quand on commence à parler du clan Malfoy.

James soupira quand il se rendit compte qu'il était le seul à rire de ses bêtises et s'écrasa un peu plus sur le divan de la salle commune.

- C'est Victoire qui a le béguin pour lui!

Deux tête se tournèrent vers le clown de service:

- Pour qui?Demandèrent Al' et Hugo en coeur.

- Bah pour le papa Malfoy, elle a vu des photos de lui quand il était jeune et quelque récentes dans les journaux et apparemment il ne la laisse pas indifférente à ce que je sais.

- Comment tu sais ca toi? Demanda Hugo clairement sceptique.

- J'ai mes sources, murmura James en étrécissant exagérément les yeux.

- T'as surtout l'air con! Ponctua finement son frère.

**A suivre**

* * *

><p><strong>RAR<strong>

**Lys**

lol Tant mieux si ca t'arrange quand les chapitre sont court, ca m'arrange aussi! XD

Je suis contente que Scorpius te plaise!

Merci d'avoir lu!

**Meringue**

Merci pour cette gentille review =)

J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire

A bientôt

**Hisokaren**

nyaaaa désoléeeee, me tape pas! XD

J'arrive pas à faire des longs chapitres! lol

A plus! =)


	6. Chapter 6

**BOUHOUHOU! Encore un petit chapitre U_U**

**Bon, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

**Le prochain sera la suite direct de celui-ci ;)**

**Merci de me lire ^0^**

**CHAPITRE 6**

Harry transplana jusqu'au Ministère, saluant de-ci, de-là en réponse aux « bonjour Harry », « Bonjour monsieur Potter », c'était vraiment fatiguant d'être alpaguer par tout le monde dès le matin, surtout que les couloirs du ministère de désemplissaient que rarement, mais ce qui était encore plus dur, c'était de faire bonne figure à chaque fois.

Et au bout de 15 ans, ca commençait à lui pomper l'air, mais bon, il y avait des choses contre lesquelles ont ne pouvait pas lutter, Elu ou pas.

Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau et soupira doucement, retira sa veste légère et la déposa sur le dossier de sa chaise, quand il se fut installé, ses yeux dévièrent sur la pile de dossier à sa droite, complètement découragé, Harry commença à les feuilleter brièvement.

Il passa sa large main sur son visage, soulevant habilement les lunettes qu'il portait.

Que des affaires superficielles, vols de balais, cambriolage, perte d'objet, il ne servait plus qu'a remplir et signer de la paperasse, vraiment rien d'intéressant là-dedans.

Même s'il ne courait pas forcement après les scènes de crime, non, très peu pour lui. Il ne voulait qu'une chose sortir de ce bureau oppressant.

Il se leva donc de sa chaise et à défaut de pouvoir profiter des derniers beaux jours de l'année, prit le parti de se faire un bon café.

Le brun referma la porte de son bureau en sortant, parce que oui, Harry Potter avait son propre bureau, une pièce rien que pour lui, tandis que ces autres collègues se partageaient une grande pièce. Petit privilège qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Arrivé devant la cafetière – qui se trouvait dans le bureau même des aurors, il donna trois coup de baguette dessus et elle se mit en marche dans un boucan d'enfer.

Bon, y'en avait pour un moment là, personne n'était encore arrivé au bureau des aurors et il s'emmerdait déjà comme un rat mort.

Quand soudainement, il envisagea la situation sous un autre angle.

Vraiment personne?

Pas étonnant, si tout se passait normalement ses collègues n'arriverait que dans une petite vingtaine de minutes.

Son regard curieux dévia vers une petite porte métallique au fond de la pièce.

Une porte à l'accès restreint.

Et pour cause, cette petite pièce contenait des informations confidentiels sur les mangemorts, qu'ils soient morts ou vifs.

Des dossiers régulièrement mis à jour depuis la fin de la guerre par des enquêteurs compétent.

Vérifiant une dernière fois que personne n'arrivait, il se dirigea vers la pièce et s'y engouffra, refermant derrière lui.

Elle était carrée et bondée de meubles métallique eux-mêmes bondés de dossiers rangés par ordre alphabétique.

Chaque mangemort qui avait un jour ou l'autre était recensé aux prix d'investigations parfois plus ou moins discrète, y avait un dossier.

Et tout s'y trouvait. Tout les duplicatas de papiers officiels, de l'acte de naissance, aux contrats de mariages, de travail pour finir bien souvent sur les actes de décès...Tout.

Cette pièces était le fruits de nombreuses années de travail, menées courageusement par les aurors.

Evidement tout les mangemorts n'y étaient pas répertoriés.

Certains passaient à travers les mailles du filet.

Mais ce qui préoccupait Harry se trouvait plutôt vers le fond de la pièce.

Il fit coulisser un tiroir étiqueté « M » et commenca à faire jouer ses doigts à toutes vitesse, à la recherche du dossier tant désiré. Avec un petit sourire de satisfaction, il retira le dossier « Malfoy Draco ».

Le Survivant broncha quand même, il aurait préféré être tranquille pour consulter le dossier, mais impossible de lancer un _collaporta_ ici, tout les sorts étaient filtrés au Ministère et si son supérieur remarquait un sort de ce genre apposé sur cette porte, il risquerait des soucis, Survivant ou pas.

Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi cette pièce était interdite à la plupart des aurors, surtout à lui, alors il ne perdit pas plus de temps et se rendit directement à la dernière page.

L'arrêt maladie de Malfoy avait été prolongé.

Ce dernier était employé dans un laboratoire magique réputé qui collaborait étroitement avec le ministère de la santé magique, il occupait un poste de potioniste et tout les professionnels s'accordaient à dire qu'il était doué, vraiment talentueux.

Ca le Survivant n'en avait jamais douté, l'aristocrate avait toujours eu des facilités en potion.

En fait, il avait toujours été un bon élève, surement l'égal masculin d'Hermione, sauf que lui, ne cherchait pas vraiment à le montrer ou a en faire étalage. Il devait tirer plus de satisfaction à rabaisser les moldus, les pauvres, les roux ou encore les balafrés.

Le brun referma le dossier d'un mouvement sec, le rangea soigneusement et ressortit tout aussi discrètement qu'il était entré.

Rien de nouveau sur Draco.

Il faut dire qu'il s'était fait discret après la guerre, parfois son nom était mentionné dans la presse.

Pour ses dons aux oeuvres de charité, son mariage avec Astoria, ou l'accident terrible qu'avait vécu son fils.

Harry s'en souvenait comme si cela s'était passé la veille, c'est lui qui avait été dépêché sur les lieux de l'agression.

Malfoy et son fils avaient été pris à partit sur le chemin de Traverse, d'après les témoignages Malfoy avait été projetés sur plusieurs mètres par un homme encapuchonné, tandis qu'un deuxième homme s'était occupé du petit Scorpius, tout s'était passé si vite.

Le petit garçon s'était pris un sort puissant, encore inconnu au jour d'aujourd'hui puis les deux hommes avaient transplanés la seconde d'après.

Cette affaire remontait bien à trois ans et l'enquête piétinait toujours.

Du moins officiellement.

Officieusement, cela faisait bien longtemps que le ministre de la justice avait donné l'ordre d'abandonné l'affaire.

Ce qui n'avait étonné aucun auror pour être honnête.

Harry se souvenait du regard fou et emplit de larmes que Draco lui avait adressait se jour là, tenant son fils inconscient et ensanglanté dans ses bras.

Le blond était dans un état second, tremblant comme une feuille, Harry avait même pensait qu'il allait s'évanouir.

Est-ce que s'était une façon de prouver que la roue tournait toujours? Que l'ont finissait toujours par payer ses erreurs passées? Harry se servit du café, réfléchissant sérieusement à la possibilité de rendre visite à Malfoy et de lui parler du projet de Macgonagall.

**HPDM ABSSM**

Draco sortit de son bain, attrapant une serviette au passage, qu'il enroula autour de sa taille et une autre avec laquelle il s'appliqua à se sécher les cheveux.

Une fois la chose faite, il se mira en silence dans le miroir.

Elga, son elfe de maison, lui avait fait remarqué qu'il avait beaucoup maigri, mais lui, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était ses cernes, son teint blafard et ses cheveux filasses.

Il passa la main dedans.

C'est vrai qu'il avait changé, finalement.

La seule chose qui était restée intacte toutes ses longues années était la fine cicatrice qui lui barrait la poitrine, qu'il traça doucement avec son index.

Potter.

Le blond poussa un soupire à en fendre l'âme.

Potter non plus n'avait pas changé dans le fond.

Il enfila sa sortie de bain en soie et la noua lachement, il n'avait pas l'intention de sortir aujourd'hui, alors autant se mettre à l'aise se dit t'il en enfilant un pantalon de pyjama noir, également en soie.

Il sortit de la salle de bain, resserrant un peu son peignoir.

Il faisait beau dehors.

Le soleil éblouissait le manoir.

Comme chaque matin, le blond se dirigea vers le seuil de sa maison, où devait l'attendre Couscous.

Couscous? Juste un petit chat errant que son fils câlinait et nourrissait tout les jours, du moins avant de partir Poudlard...

L'aristocrate ouvrit la porte et resta coi sous le coup de la surprise.

Couscous était bien là, ronronnant comme un petit fou, le fixant avec ses petits yeux qui louchaient, et tenu dans les bras de...

- Potter?

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre...<strong>


	7. Petite discussion entre ennemis

**Salut à tous et à toutes!**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre, bon, je n'en suit pas très satisfaite...**

**Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je m'essaye au POV, j'ai vraiment eu du mal au début, mais j'espère que cela ne se voit pas trop, et surtout que je n'ai pas multiplié les longueurs...**

**Merci à mes lecteurs! Et merci à mes reviewers de prendre le temps de me laisser un mot, c'est le genre d'attention qui redonne du courage et qui nous prouve que l'on ne gaspille pas du temps et de l'énergie pour rien ;)**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre7 : POV Harry<strong>

* * *

><p>Il reste figé devant moi, le regard un peu perdu et peut-être un peu terrifié aussi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi...<p>

Depuis la fin de la guerre, j'ai toujours cherché à l'aborder de la plus simple des façons, sans chichis, sans rivalité, je tenais vraiment à ce qu'il comprenne que nous étions sur le même pied d'égalité et que de mon côté, la hache de guerre était définitivement enterrée.

Enfin, j'ai toujours essayé de lui faire comprendre ça en finesse et je n'excelle visiblement pas dans cet exercice.

Le chaton que je tiens gigote un peu plus sauvagement, griffant à tout va.

- Il est à toi? Il était assis devant ta porte.

Aussitôt que je lui parle, le voile qui obscurcissait son regard disparaît, ses yeux gris se posent sur la boule de poils gesticulante.

- Non, pas vraiment.

Me répond t'il en me prenant tout de même le chaton des mains.

- Est-ce que je peux entrer?

Il hésite.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement?

Je me rends compte que sa voix est un peu cassée, comme s'il avait pleuré, ou comme si cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était adressé à personne.

- J'ai à te parler c'est important.

Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû le dire si solennellement et son regard confus ne fait que confirmer mon doute.

- Enfin, c'est pas si important que ca! Je veux dire, ca l'est! Mais ca dépend de...

- C'est bon, entre.

Me coupe t'il.

Il s'écarte et me laisse passer.

Il me regarde avec ses yeux fatigués, il est un peu blême et un peu amaigri.

Ce n'est que quand il referme la porte et que l'on se retrouve l'un en face de l'autre, que je me rend compte qu'il ne porte qu'un peignoir et un pantalon en soie.

Son fin peignoir de soie ne cache pas grand chose de sa silhouette, ses épaules sont fines et sa taille aussi. Je crois que mon regard s'est un peu trop longtemps égaré sur son corps car il finit par s'éclaircir la voix et resserrer son peignoir autour de lui.

- Suis moi.

Ce n'est pas une proposition mais un ordre, alors je fais.

Nous passons au salon, grand et richement décoré, mais avec goût et harmonie.

Mon hôte m'indique un fauteuil de la main.

- Que veux-tu boire? Du thé, du café?

- Du thé ça sera parfait, merci.

A ma grande surprise, il sort du salon le chaton sur ses talons, j'aurai plutôt pensé qu'il appellerait un elfe de maison à la rescousse.

Les gens changent avec le temps, en bien ou en mal, et je ne saurai dire si ce qu'il en était pour Malfoy.

Ce Malfoy là, n'était nullement comparable à l'ancien, celui d'aujourd'hui n'avait plus d'âme. Plus de vie. Juste une image à entretenir en public, lorsque les évènements l'exigeaient.

Parfois, je me demande si l'ancien Malfoy me manque. C'est un sentiment très étrange.

Bien sûr que je n'appréciais pas ce qu'il était, la connerie et l'arrogance personnifiée, ses manières désespérantes de gosses de riche, son petit côté précieux, même si parfois s'était plutôt drôle.

Mais aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, je crois que j'avais trouvé en lui mon équilibre.

Pas assez terrifiant et nuisible pour égaler Voldemort et surement pas aussi lèche-botte et complaisant que mes amis ou mes admirateurs.

Malfoy, aurait adoré être mon ami, pouvoir se pavaner à mes côtés en lançant des petits rires mesquins aux autres élèves. Se dire et surtout dire aux autres qu'il était le grand ami de celui-qui-a-survécu aurait eu de quoi gonfler son égo jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, et peut-être ne serait t'il pas passé du côté obscur. Peut-être que ses parents auraient profité de cette amitié avantageuse, pour définitivement tourner le dos à Voldemort.

Du moins, c'est l'opinion que je m'étais forgée avec les années, et puis, ça colle assez bien au personnage superficiel qu'il est.

Nous étions si semblable. Si manipulé. Seuls contre tous, mais chacun de son côté.

Voilà que mes pensées avaient finis par me faire croire que Malfoy faisait office de point d'encrage.

Je ricane tellement cette idée me semble ridicule.

J'entends quelques bruits qui se rapprochent, de la vaisselle s'entrechoque et mon aristocrate d'ennemis passe la pas de la porte, un plateau à la main.

Changé et coiffé, il porte élégamment une chemise et un pantalon noir, pose son fardeau sur la table basse, devant mon fauteuil et s'assoit sur le fauteuil d'en face.

Son regard est fuyant et quand il me sert du thé, je crois percevoir de légers tremblements.

- Alors tu avais quelque chose à me dire?

Il est sec mais spécialement antipathique.

- Je tenais à prendre de tes nouvelles.

- Tu tenais à prendre de mes nouvelles? Et bien, je me demande en quoi cela t'intéresses vraiment...

Il se coupe dans son élan, nul doute qu'il avait une pic sur le bout de la langue.

- Ca peut paraître étrange je sais, surtout venant de ma part mais je le fais sans aucune arrière-pensée.

Il boit une petite gorgée de thé, sûrement encore brûlant.

Ses yeux gris me fixe et je commence à me sentir mal à l'aise.

Ce regard aiguisé à toujours eu le don de me faire sentir stupide et insignifiant, et ce, depuis la première fois que je l'ai croisé, son regard me jauge comme toujours.

- Je vais comme quelqu'un qui vient de perdre sa femme, comme quelqu'un qui a vu son fils partir et qui se retrouve seul dans son beau manoir, à n'avoir rien d'autre à faire que de tourner en rond, parce que trop déprimé pour reprendre le travail. Voilà comment je me sens Potter.

Je suis quelque peu gêné, j'imaginais bien qu'il ne coulais pas des jours heureux, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il s'épancherai avec autant de franchise. Pour être honnête, je pensai qu'il snoberait ma question, ni plus ni moins...Draco Malfoy a perdu de sa superbe, et cela ne me fait pas plaisir.

- Je suis désolé.

Il balaye ma phrase d'un revers de la main.

- Je sais, tous le monde est désolé.

Sa voix trainante n'est plus qu'un murmure.

- Et toi? Qu'as tu de nouveau à raconter?

- Je vais travailler à Poudlard.

Son regard s'ancre dans le mien, perplexe.

- Tu veux dire...En tant que professeur?

- Ouai...Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

- Evidemment, je te voyais mal enseigner les potions...

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

- J'aurai pû être professeur de Quidditch.

- Tout dans les muscles et rien dans la tête, ca marche aussi...

Il se montre taquin, je laisse faire, ce n'est pas spécialement désagréable...

- Quoique, tu étais loin d'être un génie, je ne ne comprendrai jamais l'engouement que tu as suscité à l'époque, en revanche, je te concède que tu te débrouillais plutôt bien en Défense.

- Ha merci, heureux qu'un con comme toi me reconnaisse une quelconque utilité.

Je me demande un instant, si je n'ai pas été trop loin en l'insultant, même si s'était clairement sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Je t'en prie, je suis un con, mais un con juste, que veux-tu je fais toujours dans la classe, tu devrais en prendre de la graine.

Il hausse les épaules comme si cela coulait de source, et je ne peux pas retenir un sourire qui se fane bien vite.

Mon ancienne némésis me semble soudain plus tendu, ses mains se crispent autour de sa tasse et sa mâchoire est serrée.

Hum, déformation professionnelle.

- Tu es prêt à martyriser des petits Serpentards?

- Non, je tâcherai de me retenir.

- Potter...

- Oui?

Quelques secondes passent...

- Je dois t'avouer que je ne comprends pas le réel motif de ta visite et s'il te plait, ne me fait pas croire que tu es venu prendre de mes nouvelles de façon désintéressée, si tu veux des informations sur les mangemorts en liberté, tu as frappé à la mauvaise porte, je ne traine plus dans ce milieu depuis la fin de la guerre.

Plus son discours s'allonge et plus le ton monte, il fait fausse route, complètement.

Je lève mes deux mains en signe de paix et il finit par se taire.

- Je sais Malfoy, ne t'en fais pas! Et la prise de tes nouvelles était sincère comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'essayais juste de préparer le terrain avec tact.

- Préparer le terrain pour quoi au juste?

Je repose doucement ma tasse de thé.

- Macgonagall te propose de venir travailler à Poudlard.

Il me regarde, un peu ahuri tout de même et quand il cherche à reposer sa propre tasse, il loupe la table et la porcelaine se brise, malgré l'amortissement du tapis.

D'un geste expérimenté, je sors ma baguette, répare la tasse et nettoie le tapis à l'aide de sorts informulés.

Il est complètement décontenancé par la nouvelle.

- Venir travailler...Mais...

- Oui en temps que professeur de potion, si tu es d'accord évidemment.

- Potion? Mais...

- …

- Potter, si c'est une blague elle est loin d'être drôle!

- Ca n'en est pas une Malfoy, loin de là.

- Alors, je ne comprends pas pourquoi diable MacGonagall voudrait que je vienne enseigner à Poudlard, pourquoi moi, Merlin?

- Tu es très doué en cette matière, tu as tout à fait ta place dans le corps enseignant selon elle, et le poste que tu occupes aujourd'hui lui donne entièrement raison.

Il ne me paraît toujours pas convaincu, alors j'abats ma carte maîtresse.

- L'une des autres raisons pour lesquelles elle te veut là-bas, c'est pour que tu sois auprès de Scorpius.

Ses traits se figent mais ses yeux s'écarquillent.

- Mon fils?

Je veux lui rétorquer que je ne connais pas d'autres "Scorpius", mais je me contente de hocher la tête.

- C'est stupide! Pourquoi aurai-je envie de rester près de lui...

Il ne s'est même pas rendu compte compte de son propre labsus...

- Malfoy, arrête ta comédie, je le coupe. Te montrer arrogant et hautain ne me tromperas pas, ni moi ni personne, MacGonagall t'offre une chance de quitter cet endroit sinistre, tu devrais la saisir.

Je ne vois même pas pourquoi il hésite, mais j'attends tout de même sa réponse.

Il soupire et masse son front, les minutes passent mais je sais être patient, encore une chose bon que mon métier m'a appris.

- Je ne sais même pas si je suis capable d'enseigner, je n'ai jamais fait ça auparavant...

Il soupire à nouveau.

- Ok, je vais mettre de côté le fait que tu doutes de tes capacités, parce que, c'est..Choquant pour mon petit coeur de Gryffondor martyrisé. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, MacGonagall à prévu des examens à te faire passer, mais elle ne doute pas de ton potentiel, et puis tu oublies que tu pourras retiré autant de points que tu le voudras, aux maisons que tu voudras...

Il sourit faiblement à ce que je viens de dire.

- Tu en serais presque plus serpentard que moi Potter.

Si tu savais.

Il commence à cogiter, son regard dans le vague et ses lèvres qu'il mordille en est la preuve.

Je pense avoir effectué ma mission avec brio, je me lève donc, prêt à partir et lui tend la main.

- Merci pour le thé Malfoy, pour être franc j'ai cru que je recevrai la théière dans la tête à un moment ou à un autre, je suis content que cette courte discussion se soit bien passée.

Il sursaute légèrement comme s'il venait juste de comprendre que je m'apprêtait à quitter le manoir.

Il se lève si vite qu'il faillit perdre l'équilibre et retomber sur son fauteuil mais se rattrape avec classe donc, et saisit saisit finalement ma main.

- Ne me raccompagne pas je connais le chemin.

Mais il me suit tout de même, j'ouvre la porte...

- Merci Potter.

Surpris, je me retourne.

Il est droit comme un piquet et à les mains dans le dos.

- Pour?

- Pour avoir témoigné en ma faveur lors de mon procès.

Alors là, si je m'attendais à çà, il me ressort cette affaire, vieille de vingt ans...

- Je pense pouvoir te remercier à présent, sans mourir de honte ou faire une syncope j'entends...

- Décidément, les gens changent, j'espère te revoir à Poudlard, Malfoy.

Je lui fait un sourire et un dernier signe de tête et sors, je ne veux pas le regarder, je préfère garder ce beau moment intacte.

Sur le seuil de la porte, je prends une grande inspiration, ma journée ne serait peut-être pas complètement pourrie aujourd'hui.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila !<strong>

**Bon j'ai tenté de ne pas faire trop de fautes lol**

**Je n'ai pas encore répondu a vos reviews mais j'y vais de ce pas!**

**Le prochain chapitre sera en grande parti basé sur Harry, comme je l'ai fait précédemment pour Draco, et vous ferez la connaissance d'un nouveau personnage qui attirera les foudres, sans aucun doute lol**

**A pluuus!**


	8. Eloignement et rapprochement

**Chapitre 8  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Virginie01<strong> je te répond ici parce que tu n'accepte pas les messages privés :

Oui, Draco ne peut pas vivre loin de son fils, c'est trop déchirant pour lui, j'espère que ce chapitre te plait. ;) A plus!

* * *

><p><strong>Je tenais à vous remercier!<strong>

**Pour me lire, pour m'avoir ajouter à vos favs ou vos Alertes, ca m'a fait très plaisir!**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Mois de novembre)<strong>_

- Ron attention au cognard! hurla Harry.

Ginny leva les yeux vers son frère qui d'un habile mouvement de ballet évita la balle.

Harry, Ron et Conrad avaient décidé d'enfiler leurs manteaux et d'enfourcher leurs balais, histoire de taper un peu la balle avant de dîner.

Ginny, elle, se contentait de le préparer, trop en froid avec Harry pour venir le supporter sous le vent frais. Elle découpa la patate, pelée par sa mère, en frite et plongea son regard bleu courroucé dans celui d'Hermione.

- Il refuse de m'écouter! En fait, c'est comme s'il était déjà parti! Il ne m'adresse plus la parole, il ferme complètement les yeux sur notre couple, bon sang ce qu'il peut être têtu parfois! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il agit comme ça Hermione?

Cette dernière plissa les lèvres. Comment pouvait -elle le savoir? Elle n'était pas Harry.

- Ginny je suis désolée, je ne comprends pas moi-même, il ne m'a parlé de rien.

- Tu sais des fois, je me demande s'il n'a pas une maîtresse planquée quelque part!

- Ginevra Weasley, je t'interdis de parler comme ça de ton mari, intervint sa mère qui s'essuyait les mains avec entrain.

- Maman, Harry est un homme comme les autres je te rappelle.

Son regard se posa sur son mari.

Comment ne pas penser à ça dans de telles conditions?

- Je finis même par me demander s'il m'aime encore…

Elle arrêta là son découpage, quand une étreinte maternelle se referma sur ses épaules.

- Ma chérie, tous les couples ont des hauts et des bas, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps, n'est-ce pas Hermione?

- Oui tu sais, mine de rien, on se dispute souvent Ron et moi…

- J'aurai même préféré que l'on se dispute, marmonna Ginny, mais il m'ignore…

Les deux autres femmes se regardèrent brièvement.

- Je vais prévenir que le repas sera prêt dans dix minutes, informa Hermione.

Elle sortit donc, avisant toutes les lanternes allumées que les garçons avaient placées pour pouvoir jouer, la nuit étant déjà tombée.

Certaines lanternes ensorcelées, lévitaient dans le ciel, évitant avec dextérité les joueurs qui parfois, dans le feu de l'action, leur fonçaient dedans.

- Les gars, on passe à table dans une dizaine de minute !

- Ha ça tombe bien, s'exclama Conrad en interceptant le cognard avec sa batte, je meurs de faim.

- On mange quoi? Demanda Ron.

- Poulet frite!

- Encore? Le rouquin grimaça, sa femme leva les yeux au ciel et rentra dans la maison.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont à nous faire du poulet à chaque fois, elles veulent nous dégouter ou quoi? rouspéta Ron.

- Quoi? Mais, le poulet c'est magnifique, le poulet c'est fantastique! Au curry, au paprika ou au curcuma, il y a tellement de choix! s'exclama théâtralement Conrad.

- Ouai bah pas chez nous, murmura le roux d'un ton las, mais bravo pour les rimes.

Harry pouffa.

- On devrait peut-être aider les filles? proposa Conrad, mais continua bien vite à jouer quand deux regards noirs le transpercèrent.

**/**

Ron et Conrad bavardaient avec entrain, de tout et de rien, complètement hermétique à la conversation que menaient les filles, principalement dirigée vers Hermione et ses idéaux politiques.

Son intervention pour la supression de certaines lois qui privilégiaient clairement les sang-purs, ou la révision des conditions de vie des elfes.

Les garçons avaient jugé cette conversation vraiment trop barbante.

- Tu vas voir Harry, quand tu vas revenir à Poudlard, tu auras l'impression de retomber en enfance, lui murmura Conrad amicalement.

Conrad Johns, enseignait actuellement la métamorphose à Poudlard.

Agé de trente-sept et passionné d'art, il passait pas mal de temps à se cultiver et entretenir son corps, atout majeur pour le charmeur qu'il était, cela faisait bien une dizaine d'années qu'il faisait parti du cercle d'ami de Harry.

Ils s'entendaient vraiment bien, se retrouvant souvent ensemble pour manger, bavarder ou encore jouer au Quidditch.

Ron et Harry l'avait rencontrer dans une salle de musculation moldue, parce que oui, les deux compères s'exerçaient assez régulièrement.

Ron pour le plaisir et Harry pour son travail et même si au début ce dernier rechignait à se rendre en salle, aujourd'hui il le faisait de bon coeur, bien conscient que la musculation lui avait été plus que favorable et Ginny n'avait pas manquer de le lui faire remarquer et d'apprécier.

Ses épaules, larges à la base s'étaient bien développées lui conférant une carrure plus rassurante.

Avant, sa femme lui disait souvent qu'elle aimait se blottir dans ses bras, qu'elle s'y sentait en sécurité.

Il l'a regarda, assise à côté de sa mère, elle terminait son dessert, et il se sentit soudain très las et fatigué.

- Conrad à raison! Je donnerai beaucoup pour déambuler dans les couloirs de Poudlard comme à l'époque, la grande salle, le terrain de Quidditch, ajouta Ron avec nostalgie.

- Ca va me faire bizarre d'être assis à la place des professeurs, avoua Harry qui venait tout juste d'aboutir à cette constatation.

Ginny se leva "je vais chercher le café" et le blanc qui s'en suivit mis mal à l'aise le futur professeurs, car même si les regards n'étaient pas fixés sur lui, toutes les pensées l'étaient.

- Euh…Je vous ai parlé de mes conquêtes masculines?

Tout les regards convergèrent vers Conrad.

**/**

- Et James Potter envoie le souaaaaaffle! Et BUT! Directement dans l'anneau central de Serpentard! Bien joué vieux! Hurla Harvey Longdubat, couvrant comme il pouvait la ferveur du publique.

Les griffondors sautillaient sur les estrades tandis que James faisait signe à ses supporters, et pour cause, l'équipe de griffondor dominait largement celle des verts et argents.

Scorpius s'était fondu dans la masse agitant parfois son fanion rouge et or, à défaut d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager ce bon moment, il tentait de faire bonne figure, il avait toujours apprécier la grace et l'énergie que James Potter dégageait sur son balai, ses pirouettes aeriennes étaient superbes la plupart du temps, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait de nouveau à agiter son petit drapeau, un groupe d'élève derrière lui s'agita trop violemment

Et Scorpius ne put éviter ce qui allait suivre, son coeur loupa un battement quand il perdit l'équilibre, il sentit ses camarades tenter de le rattraper par la cape mais, trop lourd, il bascula en avant, les bras devant lui pour se protéger. Il fendit deux rangs d'élèves avant que deux bras ne finisse par le rattraper.

- Bah décidément à chaque fois que l'on se rencontre, tu finis par terre.

Scorpius rouvrit un oeil, solidement cramponné aux bras sauveurs, il tomba face à un sourire mis-amusé, mis-las.

- Albus, désolé je…

- Tu te souviens de moi? demanda le brun vraiment étonné, est-ce que ca va?

- Ca pourrait aller mieux...

Il aida le blond à se relever, calmant d'un regard noir les élèves que le jeune garçon avait bousculé dans sa semi-chute et qui commençait à rouspéter.

- Tu supportes Griffondor? Je te voyais plus en rat de bibliothèque qu'en supporter de Quidditch.

Scorpius esquissa un sourire et s'étonna à la vue du fanion vert et argent qu'exhibait le brun.

- Mais toi, tu supportes Serpentard?

- Mouai, enfin, c'est surtout pour faire chier mon frère, mais je dois bien avouer que l'attrapeur de Serpentard est plutôt bon…D'habitude.

Le Serdaigle sourit à cette remarque, le plus jeune des Potter regardait attentivement son frère, quelques mèches brunes soulevées par le vent de novembre, dévoilait par moment son regard calme et sérieux.

Scorpius, malgré sa belle cape doublée de fourrure ne pouvait s'empêcher de grelotter, sa mince carrure ne lui apportait que peu de chaleur corporelle, il resserra vainement son vêtement autour de lui, ce qui attira l'attention de son voisin.

- Quoi? Tu as froid?

Scorpius ne répondit pas, après tout, ses lèvres bleutées parlaient pour lui.

Albus amorça un mouvement mais se ravisa en grimaçant, son regard tentait de transpercer, celui du blond.

- Bon écoute, ca fait super cul-cul, mais tant pis! T'as pas le droit de te moquer, t'as pas le droit de refuser non plus, sinon j'te pousse et tu finis ta dégringolade extraordinaire ok?

Sur ce, Albus retira son épaisse écharpe et la noua solidement autour du cou de Scorpius.

- Merci, mais toi?

- Moi j'ai le sang chaud ce qui n'a pas l'air d'être ton cas.

- Oui c'est vrai, je…

Mais sa phrase mourut dans le brouhaha qu'avait causé un but de Serpentard, à ses côtés Albus hurlait à s'en exploser les cordes vocales.

Scorpius se demanda vaguement si le brun n'était pas fou, passer d'un calme Olympien à la folie furieuse en deux secondes de temps, cela avait de quoi surprendre, et de quoi faire peur quand on se trouver juste à côté.

Un calme fragile s'installa dans les rangs.

- J'avais oublié, c'est vrai que tu aurais dû aller à Serpentard normalement.

- Ouai, j'ai pas compris pourquoi le choipeau à buggé, je dois être à 50% Serpentard et à 50% griffondor visiblement.

- "Buggé" ? Demanda le blond.

- Ouai

- Mais ça veut dire quoi?

- Ok je vois, bon, y'a toute une éducation à refaire.

- Je suis très bien éduqué, précisa Scorpius, vexé par la remarque.

Albus rigola et donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule fine.

- C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, en fait, j'ai été éduqué à la façon moldue et sorcère, du coup je connais plus de choses que toi, provoqua le brun.

Le blond serra davantage l'écharpe autour de son cou avec une moue boudeuse qui n'échappa pas à Albus et quand ce dernier s'apprêta à fournir toutes les explications concernant le "bug", une grimace de Scorpius le coupa dans son élan.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as?

- J'ai mal au genou, dit le blond en se malaxant la rotule droite, je pensait que ça passerait, mais le fait de rester debout n'aide pas.

- Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie?

- Nan, ça n'en vaut pas la peine, mais je vais quand même rentrer au dortoir.

- Ok.

Le blond s'apprêtait à retirer l'écharpe quand il fut stoppé.

- Non garde là pour l'instant, Scorpius, t'es vraiment sur de ne pas vouloir aller à l'infirmerie?

Le blond hocha la tête devant l'air soucieux du fils Potter, puis se retourna, se frayant doucement mais surement un chemin dans la foule des tribunes.

Son mal l'élançait à chaque pas qu'il faisait, il ne voyait pas le bout de la tribune mais quelques minutes plus tard il arriva enfin à la hauteur de l'échelle, il s'y agrippa fermement et commença à descendre malgré la douleur qui se faisait plus violente, il avait vraiment mal atterri lors de sa chute, son genou droit avait encaisser le choc.

L'échelle n'était pas très pratique dans sa situation mais les escaliers étaient bien trop loin pour lui, il n'avait pas le courage d'affronter la foule davantage.

Quand ses deux pieds se posèrent enfin sur la terre ferme, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir soulagé. Le brouhaha des supporters s'était un peu amenuisé de là ou il se trouvait, seul la voix de Longdubat se distinguait clairement.

Scorpius continua sa route, ronchonnant quand ses chaussures s'enfonçaient dans la boue, c'était bien sa veine ça, comme château lui paraissait loin à cet instant.

Il soupira de nouveau, le pauvre garçon n'aspirait qu'a deux choses, prendre un bon bain et s'endormir enroulé dans le châle de sa mère.

- Hey attends!

Scorpius se retourna.

- Albus? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Je t'accompagne, cria t'il de l'échelle.

Le brun ne s'embêta pas à descendre les derniers échelons et sauta directement à pied joint sur le sol, éclaboussant les parages de boue.

- Tu n'avais vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien, alors je préfère être sur que tu vas à l'infirmerie…

- Mais, ce n'est rien.

- Tais-toi, soupira Albus en rattrapant Scorpius, t'as vu comment tu marches? Allez, appuies -toi sur moi, je suis généreux aujourd'hui.

Et sans lui laisser le choix, Albus passa le bras du blond autour de son cou et entama avec lui le chemin du retour vers le château.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre<strong>

**La suite sera peut-être un petit chapitre sur les deux jeunots à l'infirmerie, je ne sais pas encore! lol Merci d'avoir lu!**


	9. Note de l'auteur

Et oui! Une note de l'auteur mais c'est pour une **bonne nouvelle** cette fois! :)

Bon je suis pas mal absente de ce site ces derniers temps, j'avais beaucoup de boulot avec mon manga yaoi! D'ailleurs pour les curieuses, faite un tour sur mon profil vous pouvez déjà le lire sur le web ;)

Bref, je tiens a vous rassurer, j'ai récemment repris l'écriture de cette fic! Je dois avouer que je l'aime beaucoup, et même plus que n'importe quelle autre fics que j'ai pu écrire jusqu'ici!

Et pourtant, il me semble que "Sentiment et évolution" est la moins populaire de mes HP...Ca me conforte en une chose...J'ai vraiment des gouts de merde! mouahaha! xD

Je remercie sincèrement mes lecteurs, et je suis désolée pour tous ceux qui se sont lassés (même s'ils ne liront jamais ces lignes *sniff*)! Les aventures de Draco, Harry, Scorpius et Albus ne sont pas finies! ;)

HA oui j'oubliais! BONNE ANNEE! =D

*3*


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut les gens ! Voici un nouveau chapitre de « Sentiment et évolution »**

**(je répondrai à vos ancienne reviews demain ou lundi ;) )  
><strong>

**Je vous fait un résumé très bref de l'histoire pour vous remettre dans le bain.**

_**Harry fil un mauvais coton avec sa femme, son boulot d'auror l'ennui profondément, il décide donc d'accepter l'offre de Macgonagall, et de venir enseigner la DCFM à Poudlard.**_

_**Ses deux fils son à Griffondor.**_

_**Quand à Draco, il a perdu sa femme et se laisse dépérir quand son fils part pour Poudlard, Harry lui parle d'un poste de professeur de potion à Poudlard, mais il ne sait pas s'il acceptera.**_

_**Scorpius est envoyé à Serdaigle, et les élèves s'acharnent sur lui, mais Albus veille.**_

_**Petite information: Les mots écrit en italique c'est du "français"** (Bon, vous comprendrez quand vous y serez! lol )  
><em>

* * *

><p>- Fais pas la tête, tu vas pas mourir.<p>

- Je m'en doute, grimaça le blond.

Madame Stanford les avaient fait asseoir sur un des lits de l'infirmerie, le temps de se rendre en réserve, chercher les potions manquantes, Albus avait insisté pour rester près de Scorpius.

- Tu vas raté la fin du match.

- Pff, si c'est pour voir mon frère rouler des mécaniques c'est pas une grande perte, pesta le brun, quoi? Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire blondinette ?

La « blondinette » lui envoya un regard peu engageant mais répondit tout de même.

- Tu as bien de la chance d'avoir un frère comme le tiens.

Potter s'arrêta net de bouger, comme stupefixer.

A cet instant, Scorpius trouva dans l'expression de son vis-à-vis une troublante ressemblance avec les vaches qu'il croisait en campagne lors de ces vacances en France.

- Tu plaisantes? Tu as mangé quelque chose d'étrange ce midi ? Ou alors t'es amoureux de mon frangin? Tu es tombé sous son charme et tu t'emploies a me prouver ses bons côtés ?

Scorpius piqua un fard comme jamais, bouche bée, il avait du mal à assimiler les dernières phrases du dernier des Potter.

- Quoi ? Mais non ! Je disais ça parce que au moins...Tu n'es pas seul.

- Je plaisantais et puis...Tu n'as pas de frère mais tu n'es pas seul...Tu ne l'es plus en tout cas.

Scorpius baissa la tête, Albus passa son bras autour de son cou dans un geste de réconfort.

Il sentit le blond se tendre à ce contacte.

- Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi tu fais ça...Pourquoi tu ne me laisse pas de côté comme tous les autres.

- Parce que t'es trop mignon...

Scorpius n'osa pas relevé la tête, mais ses oreilles rouges tomate témoignaient de sa gêne.

- Haha allez détends-toi, vas, j'plaisantais aussi là! Rassura t'il en frictionnant le dos du blond, sérieusement, je pense que les gens sont bêtes de te traiter comme ça, tu ne le mérites pas.

- Merci...C'est sympa.

- C'est pas sympa, c'est normal !

* * *

><p>Il était presque 12h30, et Harry soupira, assis sur cette chaise inconfortable qui lui torturait les fesses.<p>

Il se trouvait à ce moment même dans une salle annexe du ministère du ministère de la magie anglaise, attendant pitoyablement les résultats des examens qu'il venait de passer.

Divers tests écrits, incantations ou autres sorts plus ou moins complexes que l'auror qu'il était, avait exécutés avec une aisance déconcertante.

Bon, son instructeur avait au moins eu la délicatesse de lui apporter un café, pas mauvais en passant.

Le brun sortit de ses pensées quand la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit sur l'instructeur en question.

- Bien, monsieur Potter, désolée pour l'attente...Je ne vais pas entretenir cette atmosphère plus longtemps. Vous obtenez dès à présent le titre de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, vos résultats sont excellent -évidemment-, vous pourrez prendre vos fonctions dans trois semaines, soit le lundi 13 décembre, félicitation.

L'instructeur tendit sa main et serra celle du nouveau professeur, un sourire chaleureux et honnête aux lèvres, de son autre main il lui tendit un rouleau de parchemin, savamment noué d'un ruban bordeaux et cacheté de l'écusson du ministère.

Harry, tout aussi souriant, accepta le diplôme, l'ombre de l'imposture planant sur lui, Harry Potter...Ou comment devenir professeur en une demie-journée.

Ils se séparèrent promptement, le brun avait une fringale d'enfer, et le petit café avalé peu de temps avant ne l'avait en aucun cas calé, encore moins apaisé les douleurs qui lui comprimaient l'estomac.

Dans le hall du ministère il s'autorisa un nouveau soupir, sa matinée gonflante au possible prenait fin, il resserra sa grosse écharpe pour affronter le froid qui lui gèlerai le nez, quand son regards émeraude croisa un éclat blond.

Un homme au long cheveux blond venait de faire irruption dans son champs de vision et tout comme lui, se dirigeait vers la sortie du ministère.

Harry accéléra le pas et posa une main sur l'épaule mince.

- Malfoy ?

Ce dernier se retourna, un peu hébété, il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à croiser une connaissance.

- Potter ?

- Salut ! C'est étrange de voir ici ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le blond grimaça devant l'intrusion des griffondor en général et du brun en particulier.

- Je suis venu passer les test pour le poste de professeur de potion.

- Oh c'est super ! Je savais pas que tu avais accepté l'offre de Macgonagall, et alors ? CC'est bon, tu as le poste ?

Pour toute réponse le blond montra son propre diplôme enturbanné et cacheté de la même façon que l'était celui de Potter.

Le blond hésita à partir, Potter avait l'air « content » d'être tombé sur lui et le planter là ne serait pas très sympathique, mais Draco n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à converser aujourd'hui.

- Potter, je dois y aller...Je suis pressé.

Le blond n'était pas du tout convaincant, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de tourner les talons après un signe d'au revoir.

Attend Malfoy !

Le blond se retourna une seconde fois, agaçé, mais avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, le brun le devança :

- Je t'invite à déjeuner ! Ca nous permettra de discuter.

- Pardon ? Potter, depuis quand te viens l'obsession de discuter avec moi ?

- Depuis qu'on est deux profs, fraîchement diplômés et futurs bouc-émissaires d'élèves sournois ! Plaisanta le survivant, une peur exagérée dans la voix.

Draco fit la moue.

- Rectification, TU seras leur bouc-émissaire, je vois d'ici l'attroupement d'élèves te poursuivre à travers le château pour une flopée d'autographe .

Et d'un seul coup, le sourire malin et le regard taquin du brun se métamorphosèrent en grimace écœurée, tandis que le sourire du blond s'étirait discrètement.

- Mouais, j'trouverais bien un moyen de te faire tremper là-dedans ! Se défendit l'autre, bon ? T'as un petit creux alors ?

Draco le fixa, sa proposition à déjeuner était donc sérieuse ?

Allez, fais pas ta précieuse, je t'ai dit que je t'invitais !

- D'accord Potter, mais je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas sans-le -sou, je ne demande pas l'aumône.

- Bon, on va pas papoter pendant 150 ans hein !

Et sur ce, Harry agrippa le bras de l'autre sorcier, choqué par le soudain entrain du Survivant, et dans la seconde, ils transplanèrent.

* * *

><p>Ils avaient atterris dans un petit restaurant douillet, décoré et visiblement sorciers, puisque quelques clients les regardèrent pour détourner la tête l'instant d'après, à nouveau replongés dans leurs conversations.<p>

- Assied-toi, proposa Harry.

Le blond obtempéra, de toute façon il ne comptait pas resté debout éternellement.

Il laissa son regard vagabonder autour de lui, quelque chose ne collait pas dans ce décor, il avait bien remarqué le sourire étrange de Potter avec ça, les rues aux pavés au travers de la baie vitrée, les panneaux de signalisations...Pas du tout anglais... pris d'un doute, il s'empara du menu plastifié devant lui et posa ses yeux dessus.

- En France ? Potter...Tu as besoin de venir en France pour prendre ton déjeuner ? éructa le blond dont les joues commençaient à s'empourprer.

- Ha...J'pensai que tu mettrais plus de temps à t'en rendre compte, dit Harry, penaud.

Draco sembla vexé, quand un serveur intervint prendre les commandes...Autant manger maintenant qu'il était là !

_ - Messieurs, vous avez choisit ?_

_ - Euh...Je pwendrwai a steak frites, s'il vu play..._Dit Harry

_ - Très bien, et vous monsieur ?_

_ - Vous faites le bœuf bourguignon ici ? _Demanda Draco.

_ - Oui bien sûr._

_ - Alors j'en prendrai s'il vous plait._

_ - Parfait._

Le serveur nota la dernière commande et s'en alla rapidement.

- Tu sais parler français ?

- Bien sûr, je suis français après tout, enfin, juste des origines en réalité.

Harry parut déçu, sérieusement déçu, lui qui voulait se la raconter.

- Mouais, ça explique ton air guindé.

- Ne confond pas avec la retenue et la politesse, ignare.

- Si tu le dis.

Draco haussa les épaules, il finissait toujours par avoir raison, même quand il avait tort, c'était pas formidable ça ?

* * *

><p>Quand les plats arrivèrent, l'atmosphère s'était nettement détendu, le vin aidant.<p>

Ils parlaient calmement de leur futur job, des élèves, de Poudlard et de tous les souvenirs plus ou moins glorieux qui s'y rattachaient.

Puis ils parlèrent de leur vie actuelle, du fait que Harry avait donné sa démission, et qu'un certain Jamie Adams le remplaçait dorénavant en tant que chef Auror, qu'il était heureux d'en finir avec ce boulot qu'il ne supportait plus.

Draco lui aussi s'était épanché sur sa vie, pas plus que nécessaire cela dit, et avec pudeur, il lui avait confié que le fait d'enseigner, d'être entouré de monde, lui permettrai peut-être de sortir de cette déprime qui le rongeait.

Harry l'observa minutieusement.

L'aristocrate avait l'air d'aller un peu mieux que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés, ses joues semblaient moins creuses, son regard moins triste, peut-être la perspective de revoir son fils lui redonnait t'il des forces, ou du courage.

Son teint n'était plus blafard et ses lèvres s'étiraient parfois pour sourire.

- Alors, comment est ton bœuf bourguignon ? S'enquit le survivant.

- Très bon, j'adore ce plat ! S'enthousiasma l'aristocrate.

- Oui c'est un très bon restot, j'y venais souvent avec Ginny...

Un blanc s'installa.

- Est-ce une façon de me faire la cour Potter ? Demanda sérieusement le blond, son sourcil droit exagérément arqué.

Ce dernier faillit s'étouffer avec une frite.

- Oh je plaisantais Potter, alors calme toi, je m'en voudrais de réussir ce que tu-sais-qui n'a pas réussi à faire, dis le blond, pince sans-rire alors qu'Harry continuait de crachoter, s'attirant des oeillades agacées, mais il n'en avait cure, bien trop occupé qu'il était à ne pas mourir stupidement.

Draco rentra un peu la tête dans ses épaules, gêné d'attirer autant l'attention sur eux.

Alors il se leva prestement et tapota le dos de sa pauvre victime agonisante et rouge brique.

- Potter, ressaisit toi ! L'invectiva le blond en retournant s'asseoir.

- Nan mais **kof**...**kof**...Je rêve ! C'est limite **kof**...Si tu me dis pas « crève mais en silence s'il te plait !» **kof kof**, s'exclama Harry, choqué.

- Pas tout à fait, je veux plutôt dire « Crève, mais en silence et **surtout**, après le dessert, s'il te plait !» le blond ponctua sa phrase avec un grand sourire hypocrite.

* * *

><p>Dans un bureau, petit mais bien éclairé, un homme, la cinquantaine, attendait patiemment devant sa cheminée, quand cette dernière s'enflamma soudainement, crachotant des flammèches vertes, un sourire s'élargit sur le visage du chef des aurors.<p>

- Monsieur Adams ?

- Oui, Bruce, ça fait un moment que je vous attend.

- Pardon, s'excusa le visage enflammé, je viens vous prévenir que Draco Malfoy à dorénavant la permission d'enseigner à Poudlard, il prendra ses fonctions le lundi 13 décembre.

- Très bien merci Bruce.

- Je vous en prie, si vous avez besoin de plus amples informations vous savez ou me contacter.

Puis la cheminée, se vida de toute source magique.

- Carter ! Cria Adams.

Quelques seconde plus tard un homme, aussi vieux que lui apparut à l'entrée de son bureau.

- Prêt à retourner en enfance mon brave ? J'ai une mission d'infiltration pour vous.

Carter approcha, et referma la porte derrière lui pour plus d'intimité.

- Bien monsieur, qui est la cible de cette mission ?

- Draco Malfoy...il va tombé cette fois.

- Chef, vous êtes sur que c'est une bonne idée, demanda Carter pas très convaincu, il a été acquitté, Harry Potter lui-même a pris sa défense à l'époque !

- Carter, cette mission est extrêmement bien rémunérée, vous auriez tort de la refuser...Et vous êtes mon meilleur élément.

- ...Très bien...J'accepte..., abandonna l'auror après un moment d'hésitation.

Adams sourit davantage et sortit un parchemin...le contrat.

* * *

><p>Draco était rentré chez lui depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, en pyjama et prêt à s'endormir, il s'apprêtait à souffler la bougie sur sa table de chevet quand un hibou vint cogner contre sa vitre.<p>

Etonné, il mit quelques secondes à réagir, le hibou apportait un petit mot, accroché à sa patte.

**Salut ! Enfin Re-salut plutôt !**

**J'espère que tu as passé un bon déjeuner, pour moi il a été très agréable, même si le fait que tu m'ais mouché en parlant un français parfait ne passe toujours pas.**

**Bref, j'espère que je n'ai pas été trop lourd...Parce que je passe te chercher demain vers 15h, on y ira acheter nos affaires de super profs sur le chemin de traverse !**

**Que tu le veuilles ou non !**

**Passe une bonne nuit.**

**Potter**

Draco en avait la bouche bée, ce mot le touchait bien plus que Potter devait le penser.

Lui qui, retranché dans son manoir, n'existait plus pour personne, ce simple mot lui mettait du baume au cœur, il avait existé au travers des yeux de quelqu'un le temps d'un déjeuner...

Il fronça les sourcils quand il constata qu'a chaque fois, c'était Potter qui le sortait de sa monotonie.

Vraiment...C'était étrange, mais il n'avait en aucun cas envie que ça change, car malgré ses bouderies et ses grimaces, l'aristocrate appréciait la présence du brun...Prêt de lui, il se sentait...

Draco haussa les épaules, il ne savait pas trop comment il se sentait, mais en tout cas, il appréciait ça !

Il renvoya le hibou, et retourna se coucher, sans même se rendre compte qu'il souriait...

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre...<strong>

**Bon j'espère que ca vous a plu ! =P J'ai essayé de faire le moins de fautes possible bon, en général c'est une cata quand même, désolée!**

**Ah, et je suis à la recherche d'une fic aussi!**

**Le pairing c'est un des Weasley (me souviens plus lequel) avec Draco, dans cette fic, Draco à casser avec ce Weasley en question, mais se retrouve chez lui, parmi les amis du roux il me semble, bon désolée, c'est vraiment pas clair! lol**

**Une dernière chose! Passez sur mon profil si vous avez le temps! Je dessine un manga yaoi et tous les avis constructifs sont bons à prendre ;)**

**Tchuss les gens!**


	11. Sans issue

**Je suis tellement déçue!**

**J'aurai vraiment aimé faire une petite suite de ma fic "Sur le chemin de traverse", pour la saint Valentin, mais entre mon manga, les illustrations et le concours, c'était pas possible!**

**J'espère trouver le temps bientôt! :/**

**Sur ce, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, que vous aimiez ou non, juste pour avoir un "écho" de ce que je fais, ca serait sympa...merci! XD**

**Bonne lecture à vous!*smooch***

* * *

><p><strong>RAR des reviewers anonymes<strong>

**Serdra:** Oui les Potter seront là lol

Effectivement, Draco n'a pas fini d'en baver, beaucoup de mangemorts lui en veule d'avoir échapper à Azkaban entre autres!

**Junsu**: Merci beaucoup! Oui Scorpius est très fragile, mais il sera entouré, il morfle pour le moment, mais, pour lui les choses s'arrangeront plus vite que pour son père je pense! =P

**Lulu29** : Merciiii! :D Oui, j'aime bien quand ca évolue lentement entre HArry et Draco, j'espère que ça fait plus réaliste :D

J'espère que ce petite chapitre te plaira! Et je suis super contente que mon manga te plaise! J'up tous les mercredis! :D A plus!

* * *

><p>Le feu propageait doucement sa chaleur dans la salle commune de griffondor.<p>

Il devait être dans les dix heure du matin ce samedi là, quand l'épaisse porte en pierre s'ouvrit avec fracas, faisant sursauter les quelques élèves qui somnolaient tranquillement.

- C'est pas possible ça! S'époumona un jeune homme à la chevelure auburn, je ne comprends pas! C'est scientifiquement et surtout, humainement impossible, tu comprends?

Hugo leva les yeux au ciel devant les élucubrations de son cousin, voila, James venait de se prendre une veste, une très méchante veste, dans la grande salle, s'attirant des sourires moqueurs et des grimaces jalouses des lève-tôt qui prenaient déjà leur petits déjeuners.

S'en fut trop pour l'aîné Potter qui, aussi expressif qu'un mérou polonais s'était fait snober par la plus sexy, la plus jolie des serpentarde blonde.

- Vieux, t'as vu comment tu la collais? Si tu veux pas collectionner les refus, tu devrais te faire moins pédant et plus humble surtout, conseilla sagement le roux, avant de souffler bruyamment quand il s'aperçut que James était plus concentrer sur ses biceps que sur la conversation.

Ils s'apprêtaient à montés au dortoir quand ils croisèrent Albus qui descendait.

- Oooh mon frère, sanglota James en prenant Albus dans ses bras.

- Quoi qu'est-ce qui a? paniqua Albus, le regard encore un peu voilé par le sommeil.

- C'est rien du tout, le rassura Hugo, il s'est pris une veste, et il s'en remet pas le pauvre.

Le rouquin monta seul, hochant la tête, visiblement découragea.

Albus se tenait droit comme un piquet, attendant que son frère arrête son piètre numéro d'acteur.

- Elle avait, un si beau sourire...Et une si belle paire de fesses!

- Rho ca suffit! rugit Albus, c'est pas possible ça! J'ai faim je vais déjeuner, ne me suis pas! Si tu veux pleurer tu le fais loin de moi! pesta le plus jeune des Potter en décrochant son frère de son cou.

Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ses jérémiades.

* * *

><p>Le ventre d'Albus criait famine et il était encore assez loin de la grande Salle, la poisse, il avait mal mangé la veille au soir, il en payait le prix à présent.<p>

Il accéléra le pas, il n'avait encore croisé personne, pas étonnant à cet heure si matinale, les couloirs étaient d'un silence peu rassurant, mais ce qui énervait davantage le brun, c'était les fantômes qui prenait plaisir à épouvanter les jeunes élèves au détour des couloirs, parfois même, ils traversaient les murs et fonçaient vers eux en poussant des cris atroces! De quoi flanquer la chaire de poule!

Mais ce silence si perturbant pris fin quand un verre s'écrasa au sol, bien vite suivit de rire étouffés.

Albus tiqua, le bruit provenait de sa gauche, d'un couloir qu'il savait sans issu...

Les rires redoublèrent attisant sa curiosité, alors à pas de loup Albus se dirigea vers la source de bruit, arrivé à l'angle qui menait à l'impasse, il prit soin d'être bien dissimuler par les ombres et se pencha légèrement, Merlin, dans ces moments là il pestait contre son crétin de frère d'avoir hérité de la cape d'invisibilité de son père.

Mais ce qu'il vit coupa court à ses pensées...

Un attroupement d'élèves, quatre exactement, toutes maisons confondues, pouffait, amusés par ce qu'ils faisaient, certains murmures plus bruyant que les autres laissaient échappés des mots tranchants "connard", "mangemort", "fils de pute", "vous auriez du tous crevez" mais ce qui lui serra le coeur, c'était la victime de toutes ces attentions.

Scorpius était maintenu par un serpentard bien plus vieux, certainement un sixième, ou bien un septième année, le jeune homme avait plaqué sa grande main sur son petit visage pâle, de telle sorte que le jeune Serdaigle ne puisse crier pour appeler à l'aide.

Néanmoins, Scorpius tentait de se débattre férocement, essayant d'envoyer des coups de pied, ce qui faisait chaque fois rire ses tortionnaires, le jeune blond en lâchait des gémissements de frustration.

Un griffondor agita quelque chose sous le nez du blond, une espèce de fiole au liquide bleu, il l'agita encore et le balança violemment au pied du blond.

S'en fut trop pour Albus qui bouillonnait déjà depuis un moment, il fonça vers le griffondor avec une vitesse et une fougue qui pris l'attroupement par surprise, et dans un cri bestiale qu'il ne se connaissait pas, percuta de toutes ses forces le griffondor plus vieux que lui et se retrouvèrent tous deux à terre.

Le plus vieux rouge et or, Tom de son prénom, eut du mal à reprendre sa respiration, Albus s'étant jeté sur lui, épaule contre ventre...

Un autre serpentard attrapa violemment le jeune griffondor téméraire par le colle de la chemise, s'apprêtant à lui flanquer une bonne correction.

- Non mais tu te prends pour qui pauvre con, vociféra le vert et argent, il s'apprêtait à en rajouter quand ses phrases se coincèrent dans sa gorge, Potter?

Et là, l'attroupement regarda plus attentivement le brun, le tortionnaire de Scorpius le relacha et le blond tomba à terre.

Le regard d' Albus aurait pu tuer, une rage folle émanait de ses prunelles, et le serpentard relâcha doucement son colle, il n'était pas fou après tout, puis il reprit plus calmement.

- Potter , ca ne te regarde pas...

- ALLEZ VOUS EN! Hurla, le brun de onze ans à s'en éclater la gorge, et les narines frémissantes!

Les élèves restèrent cois quelques secondes, un peu choqués par le comportement hystérique du jeune homme, il choisirent néanmoins la solutions la plus prudente et s'en allèrent non sans un regard noir en direction du blond à terre, Albus ne leur faisait absolument pas peur, mais ils n'avaient aucune envie de s'attirer les foudres du Survivant s'ils venaient à taper le dernier des Potter.

- A charge de revanche, cracha l'un d'entre eux vers le Serdaigle au sol.

Albus se précipita vers le blond, recroquevillé dans la marre de liquide bleu qu'avait éparpillé les fioles en se brisant.

- Scorpius ca va? demanda Albus inquiet, en passant une main dans le dos du blond.

Ce dernier ne répondait pas, la tête entre ses mains, il tremblait de tout son corps, choqué par ce qu'il venait de vivre.

Le brun raffermit sa prise autour du blond et l'aida doucement à se lever, il envoya un regard vers les fautifs mais ils avaient déjà disparus, Merlin, comme il s'en voulait de ne pas être plus grand et plus fort, il serra sa mâchoire.

- C'était mon médicament, balbutia Scorpius.

- Hein, quoi?

- Ca, dit il en pointant la flaque bleue du doigt, c'était mon médicament...Pour mon genou, sanglota le blond.

- Ho...

Albus se mordit la lèvre inférieure, Scorpius avait toujours la tête baissée, le brun en profita pour lui tendre un mouchoir, alors que le blond relevait son visage ravagé par les larmes pour le remercier.

- Allez, viens...On va redemandé d'autres médicament à l'infirmière, le serdaigle hocha doucement la tête et se cala plus confortablement dans l'étreinte que lui offrait le brun, son genou le lançant encore.

- Elle va me gronder...

- Qui ça?

- L'infirmière...Je ressors tout juste de chez elle, s'explique Scorpius en essuyant une larme.

Albus lui envoya un sourire rassurant.

- Mais nan...

* * *

><p>Un homme d'une haute stature, les regarda s'en aller, caché derrière une porte de classe condamnée.<p>

Marcus Shepard, le nouveau gardien.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre...<strong>

**Hehe, a votre avis, c'est qui Marcus Shepard? XD**

**Le prochain chapitre sera sur Harry et Draco**


End file.
